greatwarfandomcom-20200215-history
Update Archive/3
OOC: Alright Xie, I'll give you your introductory post. You must respond to the actions I present just like Zula did. Try not to control anyone other than your own character unless it's an obvious decision or one of your own characters that is currently with your King. Remember, you are the King of Alterac. The world around you is in turmoil because the cultists of the Four Gods are rumoured to be causing trouble. There are followers of the Holy Light persecuting them under supposed orders of the Archbishop, who is in Lordaeron, which is controlled by Wulf. This means that cult players may wish to attack Wulf to end the threat. You will have to choose where you stand. Within the mountain city of Alterac, the nobles assembled with a grand petition. The King knew that they were coming, and preparations had been made. Richly decorated with tapestries, candles and exotic souvenirs, the halls of the royal palace were certainly fit for the coming guests. The guests arrived by nightfall, and were greeted politely, and allowed to unpack from their long journey from Strahnbrad. They were promised an opportunity to present the petition at the coming feast that night. The King of Alterac soon oversaw the feast, ringed by his personal guards. The nobles feasted heartily and became drunk, before remembering why they had came. One of them called for a moment of quiet, and staggered before the king. As he was drunk, his dignity seemed to have taken negative strides. It was what the King had intended by preparing the feast. Or at least, one reason. "Lord, king." The fat noble exclaimed. "We thank you for your hospitality, but that is not enough!" "Not enough!" one of the other nobles roared. "Our lands are untended because our peasants are being carried away in the night by fanatics of the Holy Light! Our towns live in suspicion and fear. We wish - no, we demand, that you call for an audience with the neighbouring kings! Diplomatic talks must begin! The anarchy must stop!" --- Ironforge "Aye, Thane." Yarin responds. He is one of your swifest and most trusted messengers. He takes the letter with caution, his amber eyes never leaving yours. "I'm not one to question ye, Skirvar, but ye be playin' a dangerous game I tell ye." He pulls his white hood over his eyes and heads off, leaving Skirvar at the gates of Ironforge to watch him ride off atop a ram. "Thane Skirvar Thaurissan." a voice beckons. Skirvar is left facing Cagrelm Flamebeard, one of the Highthane's bodyguards and one of your competitors. He leers at you through his bushy red eyebrows, his stout form weighed down by uniform plate. "The Highthane requests your presence. He wishes for you to make your weekly report to him. And make it quick." --- OOC: Drisburg in Wowwiki, but yet again, it's Wowwiki. - The guards drag the prisoner away, as he struggles against his bonds. Thaumas and Phorcys are left together, silence reigning over the square after the Admiral's speech to Mnesthes. "You were unwise to have made such a public performance of your summoning." Phorcys shrugs. A sigh escapes the old man, and he turns to leave. "It will take time, but know that the winds have carried your call. Just be careful, Thaumas, my son. You have summoned creatures but they will be wild upon arrival. They may wreak havoc. Prepare for their coming or Boralus will be overrun. I will take my leave. I must meditate." The people in the square trickle away as fast as is possible, and twilight falls across Boralus. Fear is setting in like a cancer. Janus is coming. Has Mnesthes heard the prayer? Whatever the case, the Lightists in Kul Tiras will now likely throw their lot in with the Admiral unless something is done to appease them. --- OOC: Excellent roleplaying there Zula. Like I told you, this is basically what I was envisioning for the thread. Not just dialogue but hopefully interaction and scene creation as well. I'd rather this thread be everyone's story rather than mine, so none of you hesitate to be creative and give me opportunities just as I give you opportunities. Speech responses alone are up to you, but they might bore you for all I know. Don't hesitate to control a few characters that are going to make obvious decisions. You don't need me to play your servant to tell you "Okay, I SHALL fetch you a glass of water as you commanded." Let's write this together! - Jin'thek watched as Gruc'jen vanished into the forest. He was not delaying in performing his task. Gruc'jen had been the sage and oracle of the Amani for generations. He was reputed and rumoured to be the voice of the Loa in Zul'Aman. His diplomatic skills and wisdom were invaluable indeed. Left to his own devices that night, Jin'thek was approached by one of his trappers, sweating and heaving heavily. "Warlord! The Mosstusk trappers that invaded our territory are dead. Good for us, but the reasons why bode badly for the Amani! They were shot by arrows. Not ours. It could either by elven raiders or a rival tribe. But we might be in danger!" Category:Updates Category:By Timolas